


White Picket Fences

by myblueworld



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, I am not even sure whether this can be counted as polyamory, M/M, Neighbors, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: David and Joe were happily married. Until a new couple moved in to the house next door.





	1. The New Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> This is another plot bunny that stubbornly won't leave my head.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe was the first one to realize that they had some new neighbors.

It was Joe who realized it first. They were about to pull out on their driveway from their weekly Friday night date (yes, they have been married for two years but Joe insisted to keep calling it as dates. Whoever said that married couple couldn’t date anymore, they were wrong). David was the one driving, and Joe absently gazed at the gate of the house next to theirs when he realized it.

The FOR SALE sign that had been hanging for a few months was gone.

“Hey David?”

“Hm?” David looked at him as he turned off the engine and pulled out the key.

“I think the house is sold,” he said, pointing out the house by gesturing with his chin.

David’s eyebrows raised up. “Really?”

Joe shrugged his shoulders. “Yeah. So I guess we’re going to have new neighbors.”

“Cool,” David said. “Let’s just hope that they’re nice people.”

 

***

Again, it was Joe who saw it first. It was a Friday morning when he was making coffee while David was setting up the omelettes that he just made for breakfast.

Joe stood by the kitchen’s window, watching as a big moving truck passed by their house to stop in front of the house next to them. A small blue convertible followed the truck and stopped behind the truck. A moment later, two guys stepped out of the car.

From where he was standing, Joe could not see much from the two guys, except that one of them had dark brown hair and the other one had even darker hair. Both of them had fashionably trimmed beards. Joe watched as one of the guys went around the car so he could stand next to the one with darker hair, slipping an arm around his waist. He whispered something to his companion, that earned him a kiss on the cheek.

Joe whistled when the guy with the darker hair rested his head on the other’s shoulder. “Would you look at that,” Joe said, and turned his head to flash a glance at his husband before looking back at the sight.

“What?” David asked as he walked to where Joe was. He looked at the window, and his eyebrows arching up. His lips rounded into a silent O.

“So, it looks like we have another gay couple here in the neighborhood,” Joe said as he took the pot, and poured the coffee into the two cups on the counter.

“Nice,” David said, nodding as he kept his eyes at the couple. Joe glanced at the window again. Their new neighbor was now walking to the front door of the house with their fingers lacing together.

“They look cute together,” Joe said, glancing at the couple as he gave one of the cups to David.

David chuckled, and brought the cup to his lips. He sniffed the coffee and let out a small content sigh. Something fluttered a little inside Joe’s chest. No matter how long they have been together, he always had this little pleasant feeling to know that he did something that David liked, something that made David have a small smile on his lips like what he had now.

David chuckled. “Like us?” he asked, smirking a little as he glanced at Joe from the corner of his eyes.

“David,” Joe said. He paused to sip his coffee. “We are not cute. Quoting what James said about us, we are _disgustingly cute_.”

David laughed, and tiptoed a little to peck Joe’s cheek.

They watched their new neighbor walked into the house, disappearing behind the door.

“We should invite them for dinner,” Joe said.

David nodded as he took another sip of his coffee. “Yeah, we should,” he said. “It will almost be like a double date, then, yes?” he added.

Joe hummed. “Yeah. Double date. Sounds like fun.”


	2. The Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio introduced himself to Joe and David

The next day was a sunny Saturday. And even though Joe loved just to relax and practically being unproductively busy on weekend, the rare appearance of the sun half-forced Joe to continue his project on repainting their fence. Joe had started repainting the fences last week, but before he finished, he had to stop to be an emergency babysitter for Zach, James’ son. He only needed to paint the part of the fence that separated their yard with the recently re-occupied house.

He was crouching down, just finishing up painting the last patches of wood of the fences when a voice greeted him.

“Hello!”

Joe looked up. The sunshiny greeting came along with a sunshiny smile, from a guy that Joe believed, was his new neighbor. Not just because Joe recognized him as the guy that he saw yesterday, but also from the fact that the guy was standing in the front yard of the next door house, the fences that Joe just painted separating them.

Joe grabbed the rug next to the pail of paint and hastily cleaned his hand. He stood up, rubbed his palm on his pants and finally have the first proper look at this new neighbor. It took him only a second to have a conclusion: the guy had the brightest smile that Joe has ever witnessed. Like the sun itself had blessed this guy by materializing into his smile.

“Well, hello there,” Joe said, returning the smile as he stretched out his hand.

The guy took his hand into a handshake. An enthusiastic one, Joe noted.

“I… We…are neighbor, yes?” the guy said as he pulled his hand away from Joe. The smile didn’t fall off from his face.

“Yeah, I believe we are.”

The guy nodded. “I… am Sergio. I and my boyfriend. We moved in yesterday.”

The words coming with a heavy accent. Almost similar to what David still had, but not exactly the same.

“Hello, Sergio,” Joe said. “I am Joe. Welcome to the neighborhood.”

Sergio nodded. “You live here for long? With family?”

Joe ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah. Been here for two years. With my husband.”

And as if on cue, David walked out of the front door. Balancing a tray where he had a jug of cool lemonade on his hand, he opened the door and closed it back.

“Ah, there he is,” Joe said. “Hey, David?”

David looked up at Joe as he pushed away some stray hair from his forehead.

“Come here and meet our new neighbor,” Joe said, beckoning David to come closer. David made his way to where Joe was standing.

“Hello,” he said to Sergio, smiling at him. He put the tray that he was holding on the small stool that Joe had to put his now almost empty bottle of water. David shook Sergio’s hand.

“I’m David.”

“Joe’s husband?”

“Yeah, he’s my husband,” Joe said, resting his arm on David’s shoulder as he grinned. David rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything to that, nor do anything to take Joe’s arm off him.

“So, you just moved in yesterday?” he asked.

“Si! I mean, yes. Me and my boyfriend, Leo, we just moved in yesterday.”

“Oh?” David tilted his head a little as he eyes Sergio with some curiosity. “Where are you from?”

“Argentina.”

“Oh! I should have guessed it from your accent!”

“Oh?” Sergio looked at David, arching an eyebrow. “Where are you from?”

“Spain,” David said.

Now both of Sergio’s brows arched up as he looked pleasantly surprised. And then he started talking in rapid Spanish to David.

Joe watched them talking, half-bemused. He could only catch a few words here and there. Then he saw another guy walking towards them from the house. Joe lifted his hand up to wave at the guy.

The guy smiled politely at Joe. He stopped next to Sergio and put a hand on Sergio’s shoulder.

“Hello,” he greeted Joe along with a small nod. “Sergio,” he said, “I see that you’re already introducing yourself to our neighbor, yes?”

He had the same accent as Sergio, but this guy looked calmer, more reserved. Joe could already see how this guy was a perfect balance for Sergio, from the quiet smile that he had, and the way he gently squeezed Sergio’s shoulder.

“Ah, yes!” Sergio turned his head to the new guy and gestured with his hand to Joe and David. “Leo, these are our new neighbor, David and Joe, yes?”

Sergio had a grin on his face as he looked back at Joe and David. “And this is my boyfriend. Leo.” He placed a quick peck on Leo’s face, as if he wanted to emphasize how Leo was his boyfriend.

Leo shook his head a little but there was a small smile about to break on his face. Somehow it reminded Joe of how David reacted every time Joe introduced David to others as his husband.

“Hello, nice to meet you.” Leo shook hands with Joe and David.

For the next five or ten minutes, they had the typical small talks between new neighbors. Exchanging some basic information about themselves. Every now and then, Sergio would stop when he could not find the word that he wanted. He would look at Leo and said the Spanish word that he was trying to find the English translation for, and either Leo or David would help him to find the words.

“Sorry,” he said, grinning at Joe. “English… it confused me sometimes?”

David chuckled as Joe let out a laugh.

“Don’t worry about it,” Joe said, waving his hand dismissively. “It’s _my_  language and I can get confused too sometimes.”

"English is impossible sometimes," David added, sighing dramatically.

“Anyway,” Leo said. “I was actually looking for you to tell you that lunch’s ready,” he told Sergio.

“Ah, lunch! Good! I am hungry already,” Sergio said to Leo, gesturing by tapping his stomach. “So, I’ll see you around, neighbors?” he said, looking at David and Joe.

“Yeah, sure,” Joe said as he nodded. “And really, if you need anything, just come by to our house.”

“Will do,” Leo said. “Thank you very much.”

Joe and David watched as Leo and Sergio walked to their house, Sergio’s arm wrapped comfortably around Leo’s waist.

“They look nice,” Joe said. David hummed his agreement as he nodded.

“By the way,” David said, turning his head to Joe. “Lunch will be ready in 30 minutes. So you better finish up and clean yourself.”

“And good job with the fences, Joe,” David said, tiptoeing so he could place a kiss on Joe’s cheek. “Thank you for doing it.”

“You’re welcome, babe.” Joe grinned. “A house with white picket fences. Just like a house that we’ve been dreaming of, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. It's getting there. I promise myself it's getting there.  
> 2\. Feedbacks are always welcomed :)


	3. The Spice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio ran out of some spices. Who else could help him besides their next door neighbor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this is not Friday yet. But I got quite productive today and I am actually excited about this chapter so yeah.

It was a Wednesday evening when Joe met Sergio again. David just texted him that he would come late from the office. Something about Pep having a crisis with the new client. So Joe was alone in their house when he heard the doorbell rang.

Once he opened the door, he was greeted with a wide, bright smile, courtesy of Sergio.

“Hello, Joe,” he said. The overhead lamp of the small porch fell on Sergio’s hair, his teeth gleaming white between his lips.

“Well, hello, neighbor,” Joe greeted him back. “How are you?”

“I’m fine,” Sergio said, nodding lightly. “I… I come for help?” he continued, looking almost hesitant.

“Huh?” Joe blinked.

“I… I need something. Spices.”

“Oh, sure,” Joe said. “What do you need?”

“I am running out of…” Sergio stopped but his hand was moving around in small circles. “What is it… Uh…”. He stopped again, this time to take his phone from his pocket. Joe waited as Sergio fiddled with the phone.

“Ah… Cumin?” he said slowly, like he wasn’t sure he pronounced the word correctly. He shoved his phone closer to Joe.

Joe furrowed his eyebrows as he read the word on the screen. He straightened his back, scratching the side of his head.

“Well, I am not sure whether we have it or no. David is the one who practically owns the kitchen.” He licked his lower lip. “Why don’t you come in and check it yourself?” he said, opening the door wider.

“I can?” Sergio asked. His eyes widened.

Joe chuckled. “Yeah. Come on in,” he said, stepping aside to let Sergio walked in. He closed the door as Sergio took a look around the living room.

“You have a very good…nice house,” he said.

“Thanks,” Joe said. “Come on, the kitchen is over here,” he said, leading the way for Sergio.

In the kitchen, Joe opened the cabinet where David kept the spices and that kind of stuff. Rows of small tubes and bottles, arranged neatly in some kind of order that only David could understand.  Next to him, Sergio whistled.

“You have lots of spices,” he said, looking impressed. Sergio was the second person who was impressed with David’s collection of spices. The first one was James. And Joe wasn’t really sure which one that impressed James more, the variety of spices that David had or the way he arranged them.

“David likes cooking,” Joe shrugged his shoulders. “He says it’s calming.”

He turned to look at Sergio, who was still staring at the tubes and bottles. There was this hint of amazement in his eyes, almost like he was staring at a piece of artwork instead of herbs and spices. David would agree though, he always said that cooking was art.

“So, just…check it for yourself?” Joe said, stepping back from the cabinet. “I know that you said you just needed cumin, but maybe you’d also find something else that you need?”

“Ah. _Sí,_ ” Sergio said, rather absent-mindedly. He already leaned forward, his finger was slowly tracing the label of the bottles in front of him.

Joe chuckled lightly. He pulled a chair from the dining table, and sat there, straddling the chair with his leg. Crossing his arms on the top of the chair’s backrest, he watched as Sergio tiptoed to reach a small glass bottle filled with some dry leaves from the upper shelf in the cabinet.

No, he wasn’t staring at Sergio’s ~~wonderfully perfect~~ ass.

“Joe? I’m home!”

David’s voice made Joe tore away his eyes from the way Sergio’s shirt lifted up, showing just a sliver of bare skin of his hips.

Again, no. He wasn’t staring. He was just wondering whether he should help Sergio with the stuffs on the higher shelves.

“In the kitchen, babe!”

David was loosening his tie as he walked in to the kitchen.

Sergio turned his head to David and waved at him. “Hello, David.”

David tilted his head a little to the left as he made his way to where Joe was sitting.

“Hey, Sergio. You’re here.”

Joe wrapped his arm around David’s hips as David leaned down to press a kiss on Joe’s temple. “Sorry I’m late, Joe. This new client is really demanding,” he said as he straightened up again.

“It’s okay,” Joe said. “Sergio said he needed some spices,” he explained.

“Oh, really?” David turned to Sergio again. “What do you need? What are you cooking?” he asked as he made a beeline to the cabinet.

Sergio looked at David, and started talking in Spanish. David responded in Spanish too. This seemed to make Sergio got excited, and more comfortable, as he started talking more rapidly, his eyes twinkling as he gesticulated with his hands.

Joe watched in awe as David and Sergio talked. Sometimes David nodded or shook his head, and reached out for something from the cabinet.

Fifteen minutes later, Sergio had a couple of small tubes in a plastic bag. He waved at Joe, and David walked him out.

“Looks like you found someone to share your passion for cooking,” Joe said to David when he walked back into the kitchen.

David only let out an amused snort as he opened the fridge. “We still have some gnocchi that I can heat up for dinner. Or you want to order something in?”

“Nah, your gnocchi is better than what any restaurant can offer for their delivery,” Joe said as he stood up from the chair. He walked to the cabinet where they kept the dining wares, and started taking out the plates.

David chuckled and took out a medium-sized Tupperware from the fridge.

“You know,” Joe said as he was setting up the table for them.

“Hm?”

“We really should invite Sergio and Leo for dinner. And maybe you can even cook together with Sergio.”

David hummed. “Yeah. That sounds like a good idea,” he said from the stove where he was reheating the gnocchi sauce.

“Of course it’s a good idea, what can be better than having dinner with your friendly neighbors?”

David shrugged his shoulders. He took a sip of the sauce to taste it before answering. “I don’t know. Having a threesome with them?”

Joe who was drinking a glass of water instantly choked on it. The violent way of Joe coughing made David turn his head, and burst out an amused laughter.

“David!”

“What? I was just joking!”

Joe shook his head as he was rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Yeah, sure,” he said, confused and almost terrified to realize that his face was heating up.

Of course David was joking. Of course neither of them, especially Joe, would take it seriously. It wasn’t like Sergio’s ass was something that looked particularly tempting, right?

It wasn’t like  Joe noticed how Sergio’s lips looked so luscious every time he smiled.

Nope. Definitely not.

***

The next day, it was Joe who came back a bit late from work.

“I’m home, babe,” he said, walking in to the kitchen that smelled heavenly good as usual. David looked up at him from the bowl of salad that he just finished preparing.

Joe made a beeline towards him and wrapped an arm around his waist.

“We’re having salmon for dinner,” he said as Joe kissed his cheek.

“Sounds good,” Joe said and walked to the dining wares cabinet. He opened it and started taking out some plates.

“Oh, and Sergio just dropped by to give us some empanadas,” David said.

“Huh?” Joe glanced at David and walked to the dining table with the plates. Then he looked at the dining table, and notices a large blue plate with some pastries on it.

David hummed as he walked to the dining table with the salad bowl.

“Yeah, he made it with the stuffs that he got from us yesterday,” he said. David picked one of the pastries and lifted it up, waving it slightly in front of Joe’s face. “Here, try one.”

Joe took it from David and bit it. A burst of flavors made him raise his eyebrows.

“Wow.” He chewed it and gulped it down. “It’s really good!”

“Told you, the right kind and amount spices can do so much wonder. Especially if you know how to use it.”

“Looks like Sergio really knows how to use it, then,” Joe said, walking to the drawers to take the utensils.

“He surely is,” David said as he opened the oven and took out the salmon.

“We really need to have that dinner. You and Sergio cook, me and Leo would handle the dishes,” Joe said as he set the utensils next to their plates. He sat down, waiting for David.

David had a half-smirk when he put down the salmon to the table.

“Just dinner? Nothing more?”

Joe’s hand that was holding a fork froze. He stared at David who seemed to be oblivious.

“You’re joking, right?”

David looked at Joe, eyes twinkling with amusement. “Yes, Joe. I was joking.”

Joe gulped down. He took some salad just so he had a reason not to look at David.

Of course. David was joking.

***

 

That night, Joe had a quite disturbing dream about Sergio. Unfortunately, no, the dream was not about Sergio’s empanadas

                                                                  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no knowledge about Argentinian food so I do apologize if I've made any mistake.


	4. The Shopping Trip, The Dinner, and the Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe met Sergio in the store and helped him out. He told David about it, and it made David start to formulate a theory. And David needed to see whether his theory was right.

“Are you sure that those are really radishes?”

Joe rolled his eyes. That was just one time he made the mistake, but for some reasons, David couldn’t seem to forget it.

“Yeah, David. The sign on the shelves said that they are radishes, and I even asked one of the shop assistants here.”

“Oh, good.”

Even from the phone line, Joe could hear David’s sigh of relief.

“I’ve crossed all of the things here. Is there anything else that you need, babe?” Joe asked as he pushed his cart along the vegetable aisle.

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Okay. I’ll go to the register and…” Joe stopped as he spotted Sergio, who was staring at the shelves. He looked confused, like the shelves were puzzles pieces that were scrambled all over the place.

“Hey, David?”

“Hm?”

“I might be like... a little late? I just saw Sergio here, and he looked…confused.”

“Oh? Okay then. Go ask him whether he needs any help.”

“Okay. I’ll see you soon, babe.”

Joe ended the call and pushed his cart to where Sergio was standing.

“Hey, Sergio!”

Sergio turned around on his heels, and beamed a smile at Joe. “Joe! Hi!’

“Grocery shopping?”

“Yes… Yes…” Sergio gestured to his own cart. There were only a few items there, some green vegetables, a pack of cheese and some apples. “Do you know where is.. uh…” Sergio paused to look at the slightly crumpled paper that he was holding. “Uh…” he paused again, this time to fumble with his phone. Joe waited patiently until Sergio looked up at him.

“Dried apricots?” Sergio asked, cringing a little.

“Oh, yeah.” Joe shrugged a shoulder. “Yeah, I am pretty sure that it will be on the aisles over there,” Joe gestured with his hand.

“Come on,” he said. “I’ll show you where it is.”

Sergio beamed another bright smile at him.

And again, it made Joe wonder, whether Sergio was made from liquid sunshine or something like that.

*******

 

“So, you met Sergio in the store?” David asked as they were having dinner later that evening.

Joe hummed and nodded as he swirled the spaghetti around his fork. “Yeah, and so I helped him a bit,” he said and paused to eat.

David nodded absently as he himself eating his food.

“And it took a bit longer because the shopping list that he had was written in Spanish.”

“Oh?” David raised his eyebrows as he flashed a glance at Joe.

Joe hummed again. “So, you know, it took more time because we had to go to Google translate to find what was it that he needed.”

“Oh.”

“Do you know that Sergio used to play football when he was still in Argentina?”

“Really?”

“Yes. He told me that. So…”

Joe started talking about Sergio and some trivial facts about him that Joe has learnt from the small shopping adventure that he just had with their new neighbor.

David listened, giving some comments here and there while kept on eating. Then after almost 10 minutes of Joe talking about Sergio, David looked up at Joe. He held his eyes a little bit longer that he did than just the occasional glances that he did while listening.

That’s when he realized that there was a spark in Joe’s eyes. The light in his eyes that was present whenever he got excited, passionate, about something.

And apparently, this something this time turned to be someone.

“Joe?”

“Hm?” Joe looked at David, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

“What did Sergio wear?”

“Oh, he had a gray T-shirt with some kind if logo on it, a black leather jacket and some, uhm, tight jeans.”

Nobody paid that much attention on details of someone’s outfit unless they were somehow interested to the person. And no, David didn’t fail to notice the way Joe almost stuttered on the tight jeans part.

“Why you asked?”

David shook his head lightly as he took his glass of water. “Nothing,” he said, shrugging his shoulders and looked at Joe with a nonchalant expression. “Just wondering whether he could cope with the weather.”

Joe chuckled. “David, it’s not that cold yet.”

“Yet.”

Joe laughed lightly as he stood up and placed a quick kiss on the top of David’s head.

***

David had a theory. Or maybe, more like a hypothesis.

That was another reason why they had this dinner with Leo and Sergio. Of course, besides the other reason that he was indeed, a good and civilized neighbor.

David was not actually surprised to see how excited Joe was about the dinner. To be honest, Joe’s excitement was even one of the things that could lead him to see whether his hypothesis was true or not. He let Joe help him with the dinner that he was preparing but making sure that Joe wasn’t doing anything that could burn the kitchen down. Joe had this strange tendency to set things on fire.

Joe was his usual cheerful self, talking about any topics that came to his mind, sometimes humming along with the songs that came from his phone that he set on the kitchen counter He even managed to stop David from cooking once just to dance with him along with a song, just because.

The doorbell rang just when Joe was finished setting up the table. David looked up at the clock on the wall.

“Wow. Talk about being on time,” he said.

Joe chuckled. “It must be Leo making sure that they got here on time. Sergio told me Leo was the adult one in their relationship.”

“I’ll go get the door,” Joe said and walked to the doorway.

***

There were a couple of things that David learned about Leo and Sergio from the dinner. One thing for sure, they completed each other. While Sergio talked with so much energy and excitement, Leo was more calm, more reserved. But they were balancing each other in a perfect way. Like David and Joe themselves.

David secretly watched the way Joe talked to Sergio, the way Joe listened to what Sergio was talking about.

And oh, David might not say anything about it. But it didn’t mean that he didn’t see it.

But knowing Joe for so long, he wondered whether Joe himself saw it, whether Joe realized it.

David watched as Sergio was telling a story about the time he and Leo once went to a fancy Chinese restaurant, and spent some time just trying to figure out what was it that they were eating.

His eyes flickered to where Leo was sitting, and he found that Leo was eyeing Sergio and Joe too. But this time, the small fond smile that Leo had before whenever he was looking at Sergio was absent. Instead, there was a rather pondering look in the way Leo looked at them. Like Sergio and Joe were talking in a language that Leo once learned some times ago, and now he was trying to figure out what they were saying.

Then Leo’s gaze shifted to David’s eyes, catching him off guard. Leo held his eyes at David for a second, then his eyes darted to Sergio and Joe before returning to David’s, like he was pointing out to the two guys by only using his eyes.

A realization dawned on David.

Leo was _also_ seeing what David was seeing.

David gave Leo a single microscopic nod. The left tip of Leo’s mouth curled up just a bit, forming the smallest of smile.

David gave him a tiny knowing smile, and continued eating the remaining food on his plate.

***

 

Almost three hours later, Sergio and Leo bid their goodbye after Leo gently reminded Sergio that they would have to visit another friend tomorrow morning.

“Well, that was nice,” Joe said as they walked away from the front door.

“Yeah, and Sergio cooked wonderful empanadas. You seemed to enjoy them very much,” David said.

“Hey,” Joe nudged him with his shoulder. “But your lasagna was still something that I would kill for.”

“So, I am still your favorite?” David asked, lifting his head up to look at Joe.

Joe laughed lightly and wrapped his arm around David’s shoulder.

“What kind of question is that?” he asked David back, and kissed David’s forehead. “You, will always be my favorite. Everything about you is my favorite thing in the world,” Joe said, kissing the tip of David’s nose.

David believed him.

***

 

Joe was already sleeping, but David was still awake. He stared at the ceiling in their dark room.

Of course, he was still Joe’s favorite.

Of course, Joe still loved him.

And David loved Joe.

That was why he knew that kind of look that Joe had in his eyes when he looked at, now, when he stared at Sergio.

That’s why he knew what to do about it.

After all, he just wanted Joe to be happy.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to shorten this fic so I can finish it sooner and start to work on a fic for the fic exchange that I am participating in. Anyway, feedbacks are always welcomed :)


	5. The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Leo talked, which led into a night that Joe has never expected before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. This is not Friday yet. But unless I get rid of this one, I don't think I would be able to focus on other stuff. So here have the last chapter of this fic.

David had expected the meeting with Leo would be something awkward. So he was a bit surprised to see how Leo seemed to be so…calm.

“Well,” David said as he lifted his cup up. “I thought it was going to be much awkward than this,” he continued, peeking at Leo from behind his cup.

Leo made a small chuckling sound.

“I know,” he said, smiling slightly.

“Okay, maybe it’s not as awkward as what I have imagined to be, but it still feels weird.”

“It is.”

David looked down and let silence falls between them for a while.

He looked up at Leo.

“So,” he said. “What do you think?”

It was such a vague question. But David knew that Leo understand what he meant. He knew Leo was seeing what David has been seeing. There was just something about Leo that made David was almost certain that no, it wasn’t something that made Leo angry, upset, or anything.

Leo still had that small smile.  A smile like he was amused about a secret.

“Well,” Leo said. “I think it was clear to see that your husband was staring at my boyfriend like he was holding the moon.”

“Yeah, and it was obvious that your boyfriend was looking at my husband like a boy is looking at his most wanted Christmas present.”

For a moment, they stared at each other without saying a word. And then they broke into laughter.

David shook his head and took another sip of his coffee.

“It’s clear and obvious for both of us to see it,” David said.

“Yet both of them were too blind to realize it,” Leo said.

David nodded his agreement. “Joe is amazing. He’s the best husband ever and I love him so much. But sometimes he can be so naïve.”

“I know. Sergio is the same.”

David ran his finger idly on the table. “So, what do you think we should do about it?”

For a while, Leo said nothing to answer David’s question.  Then he looked up at David.

“I do have…some sort of idea on what to do. But I have this feeling that you have your own idea.”

David indeed, have an idea.

“I do.” David nodded. “I do have some…proposition.”

Leo held up a hand. “Before you continue,” he said. “I am not doing a foursome. If it’s a threesome, I really prefer not to be the third one involves there. At least, not for now.”

David blinked, then stared at Leo. Leo looked so calm, like he was just explaining why he’d prefer the beach over the mountain for a vacation destination.

“Huh?”

This time David could see a flash of something akin to panic flickered on Leo’s face. But before David blinked again, it’s gone already.

“What?” Leo said, leaning back to his seat as he crossed his arms over his chest. “I thought it was something that you were going to offer.”

The thing was, it was.

A threesome was something that David had in mind. Because Sergio’s ass was really something. But he was willing to negotiate. So foursome was also something that he would agree on, if it was something that Leo would prefer.

He was just not expecting to have that kind of reaction coming from Leo.

“I,” David paused and cleared his throat. “I just…didn’t expect that you would agree so easily,” he said, cringing a little as he felt the heat on the tips of his ears.

Leo snorted.

“David,” he said. He looked at David, a crooked smirk played on his lips as his finger drawing some abstract patterns on the table. “You’ve said that this whole negotiation is already a strange one.”

David nodded. The tip of Leo’s lips tugged up a bit higher.

“What if I told you, that the whole threesome thing is not something new for us?”

David stared at Leo blankly, processing Leo’s words.

“It’s not?”

Leo shook his head. “It happened before,” he said calmly. He took a sip of his coffee before he continued. “It was a weird situation, actually. So this person used to be my supervisor at work, but then- “

David held up his hands, palms facing Leo. “Okay. No offense, but I don’t think I need all the details.”

Leo laughed again.

“You sure?” he asked. “You can use it for your reference when the time come, you know.” eyes glinting mischievously. And at that moment David realized that behind his calm and reserved demeanor, there was this other layer of personality that Leo had. A layer of personality that not everybody knew about it.

“Yeah,” David nodded. “I think we have enough reference of our own,” he said.

Leo didn’t need to know about what once happened between him, Joe, and Villa.

What happened in the bedroom, stayed in the bedroom.

 

*******

Joe had no idea about what was waiting for him. He had no clue, no suspicion at all.

David planned to keep it that way.

He didn’t even tell Joe that he got home earlier from work. And when David called him, Joe didn’t sound like he was suspicious about anything.

“Yeah, babe. I’m heading home now.”

“Good. Drive safely, Joe.”

“Of course. I have a lovely husband waiting for me at home.”

“A lovely husband and a surprise, actually.”

“Huh? A surprise?” Joe laughed. “Now I’m curious.”

David glanced at Sergio, who was sitting at the other end of the couch with his eyes fixed on the phone. “Well,” he said, talking back to Joe. “Then you better get here soon. Your surprise is waiting.”

Joe chuckled. “I hope the surprise can wait for another twenty minutes, then.”

“Sure,” David said. “And Joe? Just so you know, this is a…hot surprise.”

Sergio turned his head to David. For a split second, he raised his eyebrows, but then he smirked at David.

“Wow…,” Joe said with amusement in his voice. “I don’t want to let something hot get cold, so make that twenty minutes to 15, okay?”

“Sure. Bye, Joe.”

“Bye, David. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

David ended the call and put his phone next to him on the couch.

“So,” Sergio said, and winked at David. “Hot, huh?”

“Don’t you realize it already?” David tugged up a corner of his lips into a crooked smirk. “In this house, we like things to be hot and steamy.”

Sergio shifted closer to David. “Do you want to…you know… warm up first before the main course?” he asked, and winked at David.

David laughed. He leaned to place a quick kiss on Sergio’s cheek.

“Now, patience there, Sergio,” he said. David stood up. “Besides, I am doing this for Joe.”

 

*******

“David? Babe?”

David stood up from his chair. He made his way to Joe who just walked in to the kitchen. Joe beamed a smile at him as he put his hands on David’s hips and kissed him.

“You looked great, babe,” he whispered, and pressed his lips against the soft skin just right next to David’s ear. He traced a finger down the black silk tie that David was wearing loosely around his neck.

David flashed a smile and took Joe’s hand. He pulled his husband along with him to the table that he had set up, along with flowers and candles.

That’s just how David liked to do things. He did things perfectly with all the details. He pushed Joe’s shoulders down to make him sit on the chair.

Joe chuckled. “What is it? You’re going to dine and wine me?”

David pressed a kiss on Joe’s temple. “That, and something more.”

Joe pulled David so David was sitting on his lap. He leaned down and kissed David’s, holding David steadily on his hips.

David wrapped his arms around Joe’s neck and kissed him back. It’s amazing how kissing Joe felt like something so familiar, yet it never failed to make David feel the spark inside his vein like their first kiss.

Pulling away from Joe, David stood up. Joe made a whining sound as he tried to pull David back. David chuckled.

“There… there… Let’s do things in order, okay?”

“But I want youuu…” Joe whined, half-pouted.

“You can have my cooking first, and then you’ll have me,” David said. And then he smirked. “And something more.”

Joe’s eyebrows raised up. “Why do I feel a déjà vu? It’s almost feels like when we had Villa last year.”

David pushed away some hair from covering his eyes.

“Come on, let’s eat,” he said instead of responding to what Joe said. He sat in the chair across Joe, and started filling his plate.

He stole a glance at Joe who was also starting to eat. David smiled.

Joe totally had no idea what was waiting for him.

 

*******

Joe was laughing as David pushed him towards their bedroom. David’s tie was now wrapped around Joe’s head as a blindfold. From where he was sitting on the bed, Sergio smirked.

David made Joe sit on the bed and put his hands on Joe’s shoulders. From where he was sitting, Sergio slowly shifted closer to Joe.

Joe wrapped his arms around David’s hips. “Come on. Are you going to take this tie off?” Joe asked teasingly with a grin on his face.

Instead of answering, David cupped Joe’s jaws with both hands and leaned down to kiss him. Joe kissed him back eagerly, his hands started trailing down David’s sides. But then Sergio started trailing his lips on the back of Joe’s neck, and Joe gasped in shock. David could feel how Joe froze instantly. He pulled himself a little from Joe. Sergio wrapped his arms  around Joe’s waist. He pressed his chest against Joe’s back and rested his chin on Joe’s shoulder. He smirked at David, and the glint in his eyes was almost lustful.

“David?” Joe’s voice was unsteady and his grips on David’s hips got tighter. “What is going on?”

“I’ve told you I have a surprise waiting for you,” David said, and placed a quick kiss on Joe’s lips. He untied the silk tie. Once the fabric slipped off his eyes, Joe quickly turned his head to Sergio.

Joe looked like he just saw a stripper jumped out of his giant birthday cake. Shocked and aroused at the same time.

David really wished he had his phone with him so he could snap a picture of Joe’s expression.

(And maybe, that idea of Sergio jumping out of a giant cake was something that worth to be considered for Joe’s birthday)

“Hello, gorgeous neighbor,” Sergio said, and duck his head down to gently bit a small spot of Joe’s neck. Joe yelped.

David nudged Joe’s thigh so there was some space for him to sit himself between Joe’s thighs.

“I told Sergio that we like things to be hot here,” he whispered, slowly rubbing Joe’s shoulder.

“You did?” Joe asked, turning his head to David.

“Yeah, he said so. Hot… and steamy,” Sergio said, making Joe turn his head to him.

“He did?” Joe asked again, looking dazed.

Sergio nodded and placed a hand on Joe’s cheek.

“So,” Sergio said, slowly leaning his face towards Joe until the tip of their noses brushing each other. “Show me hot?” He asked, and pressed his lips against Joe.

Joe made a strangled sound, but his hand flew to hold the back of Sergio’s head.

David curled up a smirk, and started unbuttoning Joe’s shirt, placing a kiss on the patch of skin being revealed every time he undid a button.

Oh, yes. David thought to himself as he listened to how a moan slipped out from Sergio’s lips as Joe trailed wet kisses on his neck. This would be one of _those nights_.

*******

David was tired. Exhausted, but completely sated. Joe’s warm body was sandwiched between him and Sergio, who fell asleep with a small satisfied smile on his lips.

David could feel Joe’s fingers raked through his hair, and he leaned in to Joe’s touch. David’s eyes were already half-closed and his mind was still hazy from the post-orgasmic bliss.

“Hey, David?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you…for…you know…” Joe stopped there.

David giggled softly, and nuzzled his nose against Joe’s bare chest.

“You like it?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Joe said, and pressed a kiss on the top of David’s head. “It was…nice…”

David hummed.

Silence. And David felt so warm, so comfortable, and safe.

“But David?”

“Hm?” David said but didn’t open his eyes.

“I love you. You know that, right?”

David let out a soft laugh.

“I love you so much,” Joe said, his hand slid down from David’s head to his shoulder and pressing it gently.

David nodded. He pulled himself a bit, just so he could look up at Joe.

He stared into those emerald eyes, and he knew. Even if Joe didn’t say anything, David just knew it.

He smiled, and traced Joe’s lip softly with his thumb.

“I know,” he whispered. “I love you too.”

 

*******

The next day, David was just getting off his car when he got a message from Leo.

_Sergio said it was fun. If you or your husband is up for another round, let’s talk_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Thank you to everyone who has read this fic :D. It means a lot to know that there are people who actually read my writings!!!  
> 2\. Feedbacks are always welcomed :)

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to update this every Friday. Expect chapters with various length, though.


End file.
